Warrior and the Avatar
by CupOfTims18
Summary: AU. Connor is southern water tribe born and his village is raided. A scout takes him back to the main village where he meets Korra,an aspiring avatar who makes friends with him rather quick. All is well until her airbending teacher cannot stay to tutor her in the element she has had the most difficulty learning. Hiatus.
1. Chapter 1

"Dad, why do I have to meet this boy? "An aspiring avatar complained to her father.

"I think you two will hit it off just fine Korra, you are the same age after all and he just got here he needs a friend."Tonraq replied simply as he walked his daughter through the village.

"Where did he live before?" Korra asked suddenly intrigued.

"He lived in a small village along the coast, it was attacked. He was orphaned, one of our scouts found him wandering and brought him back here."Tonraq replied with a slight sting in his voice.

Korra just silently took in this information and walked on ahead.

They reached Katara's hut, she had offered to take care of the boy for the time being.

As they entered, Katara was treating the boy's wounds, much to his disagreement.

"Ah! Korra come here, this is Connor."Katara waved her over.

"Hello, nice to meet you! My name is Korra."Korra waved at the boy happily.

Connor nodded to acknowledge her greeting.

He was quite a bit taller and bigger than she was, even at the tender age of 12 she knew he wasn't going to be small when he was older. Besides his size, he had brown hair done up in a wolf tale,brown eyes and darker skin then her own.

"Not much of a talker are ya?"Korra sighed with a smirk as she eyed him.

"Let me give you the tour of the town!"Korra said as she grabbed his hand and ran out of the hut with him in tow.

"I knew they would hit it off." Katara smiled sweetly.

"He's been through a lot, I can see it on his face."Tonraq sighed.

"More than any child should go through."Katara's mood dropped with this statement.

 **6 years later...**

"When is Connor getting back from the hunt?"Korra asked her father.

"Probably in an hour or so. They had to take a longer route there to avoid the storm that's coming in."Tonraq stated.

"Ugh... but I have nothing to do."Korra complained as she sat down in the snow.

"Quit being dramatic, go practice with your earthbending or firebending."Tonraq shot back.

"But I already trained for like a solid 4 hours today."Korra replied in an exasperated tone.

"Go train for another."Tonraq ordered as his daughter stuck her tongue out and walked back to the training area.

An hour passed and the hunters returned with some tiger seals in tow. Connor unmounted his buffalo yak and brush its fur with his hand. Korra tapped his shoulder and he spun to face her.

"Yes?"Connor questioned in a slightly aggravated tone.

"What's up? How was the hunt?"Korra intrigued.

"Satisfactory. We could not stay out for long, the storm prohibits travel so we had to leave early."Connor stated as he tied up his mount.

Connor turned to face Korra once again and found her eyeing him up and down.

"Can I help you?"Connor asked.

"You get bigger every time I see you I swear it."Korra narrowed her eyes.

Their size difference was still very evident. Korra wasn't small she was about average size, 5'7 and 145 pounds last time she checked. Her weight was due to her musculature and her...womanly parts. Connor on the other hand, made her look tiny, last time they measured him he was 6'5 and 250 pounds.

Connor just had an irritated look strewn across his face as his friend analyzed him.

He also got multiple tribal tattoos across his body, Korra got one as well in the shape of her arm band.

Connor couldn't bend, so he took up pursuing a warrior/hunter lifestyle which suited someone of his size perfectly. It seemed like he had a natural affinity for it right from the get go.

"Anyway, what do you wanna do? I'm bored and I've finished all my training for the day."Korra asked her friend.

"I was planning on training myself."Connor replied.

"I guess I will join you then, seeing as how I have nothing to do until Tenzin gets here tomorrow."Korra stated as she attempted to follow him.

"Why not just go rest, you look weary."Connor asked patiently.

"He had an eagle eye for this kinda stuff, guess that comes with being a gifted warrior and hunter."Korra thought to herself.

"Yeah, you're right. I'll talk to you later, okay?"Korra shot him a quick smile before leaving him to train.

"She is a troublesome girl and as usual, she did not even wait for my answer."Connor said to himself as he walked towards the training area.

Before long the storm hit and boy did it hit. Snow practically covered everything, more than usual. Buildings were barely visible due to the snow that was acting as a cloud over the Southern water tribe. Midst the storm, Connor found himself trying to find his way to his hut. It took him the better part of an hour to find his home on the far side of the village. He opened his door and got undressed. He decided to call it a day and go to sleep.

That morning he woke up to a frantic knocking on his door. He slowly opened his eyes and before he could get up someone barged through his door.

"Get up! Tenzin is almost here and he wants to see you as well!"Korra shouted as Connor got out of bed.

Her eyes drifted to his muscular body as he put on a gray jacket and some jeans. He turned back to face her to find a pink hue had fallen on her cheeks.

"You are blushing."Connor stated simply as he passed her on the way out of his house.

Korra took a moment to regain herself and caught up with her friend.

"When will he be here?"Connor intrigued.

"Look up."Korra replied as a sky bison passed over them and landed near Katara's hut.

"Pema, let me help you down. Come now."The tall airbender offered to his pregnant wife as they unmounted the sky bison.

"Tenzin I'm fine, really."Pema replied as she somewhat clumsily climbed off the bison.

"Korra, my how you've grown."Tenzin stated as he placed his hands on her shoulders.

"You as well Connor."Tenzin chuckled slightly.

"Whoa! A giant!"Meelo exclaimed as he pointed his finger at Connor.

"Yeah Connor, lose some weight."Korra playfully punched him and then rested her arm on his shoulder.

"So when do I start my airbending training?"Korra asked with a smile.

Tenzin and Pema exchanged worried looks but Tenzin was the only one to speak.

"We are not staying."


	2. Chapter 2

"What do you mean you can't stay? W-who will train me?"Korra asked with her anger rising.

"I have duties in Republic city that I need to attend to. As for your teacher, you will have to wait a while before I'm ready to teach you. I am sorry Korra."Tenzin replied patiently, sensing the young girls fury.

"I'm going to Republic city."Korra stated simply.

"Now Korra, I know you are angry but-"

"No Tenzin! This is unfair and you know it. We are stuck with each other, you are the only airbending teacher around."Korra retorted in an impatient manner.

"He has duties as well Korra, he cannot ignore his councilor duties. I am sure you will be learning airbending in due time."Connor interjected.

"You are taking his side?"Korra questioned as she gestured to Tenzin.

"You are acting like he has no other responsibilities , use your head."Connor shot back.

"Dinner is ready!"Senna shot out from the chief's hut.

Everyone proceeded inside except for Connor. Pema noticed and turned back.

"Are you coming dear?"She asked sweetly.

"No thank you, I have my own dinner prepared."Connor offered the pregnant woman a small smile.

"Okay, well make sure to come back for dessert. I know Korra would want you here, whether she would admit it or not."Pema replied as she walked inside, with a smirk on her face.

Connor shrugged and made his way back to his hut.

 **One hour later...**

Connor knocked on house's door and he was greeted by one of the airbender children, the eldest who did not constantly call him 'giant'.

"Come in."She stated as he walked inside.

As he roamed the house he bumped into the chieftain himself.

"Connor, so glad you could come. Korra is driving herself mental in the other room with the airbender kids. Perhaps you should go help her out huh big fella?"Tonraq joked as he jabbed him in the shoulder playfully.

Tonraq was the closest thing Connor had to a dad after his had passed, he treated him as a son and part of the family. Connor hated being called things like 'big fella' but he made in exception when it came to Tonraq. He knew he was big, an inch taller and 10 pounds heavier than his adopted father but that didn't stop him from treating him like his 'old man' so to speak.

"Will do."Connor said simply as bowed politely and walked into the main room. Where Meelo and his sister were pestering Korra about how she couldn't airbend.

"Well shouldn't the avatar be able to bend all four elements?"Meelo questioned.

"Yes."Korra replied, clearly aggravated.

"Then how come you can't?"Ikki asked.

"I just can't, alright?"Korra sighed in defeat.

"I heard Katara made a fresh batch of cookies, they are sitting in the kitchen right now. You two should get some before your dad eats them all."Connor said in a convincing tone.

The two airbenders looked at eachother and bolted towards the kitchen.

"Thanks for that. They wouldn't shut up."Korra chuckled slightly as she crossed her arms.

Connor nodded and sat down on the couch across from Korra.

"Are you legitimately thinking about going to the city?"Connor asked as met her eyes with his.

"Yes, I hate being locked up here. Truth be told, the only reason I haven't gone insane yet is because of you."Korra replied maintaining eye contact.

"Perhaps you should consult your parents before you leave."

"I will, don't worry. What about you? Are you coming?"

"No, I will stay here. The city does not interest me. I would rather my lungs breath free of smog."

"Ah, I...see."Korra trailed off with a slight pang in her voice.

"You sound...troubled."Connor picked up on her upset tone immediately.

"Well it's just, we've been together for such a long time. What will I do without my big downer?"Korra asked sarcastically, though not all of it was sarcastic.

"I think you will manage."Connor replied with a slight smirk.

"Will you at least see me off with my parents?"Korra asked with her eyes trained at her feet.

Connor nodded which made a big stupid smile grow on her face.

"We should do it now, the ship leaving to Republic city is leaving in an hour."Connor stated as the avatar nodded. The two then exited the house to find her parents talking outside.

"Mom...Dad...I have something to tell you."

The two just looked at each other then back to their daughter patiently.

"I'm going to Republic city,to train with Tenzin. I won't learn anything being locked up here, I think this is the best choice."Korra said in a confident tone.

"We understand. But just know we will miss you a lot." Senna smiled, tears stinging her eyes.

They then embraced in a family hug which made Connor feel rather awkward.

"Get in here you."Senna waved Connor over and he to joined the embrace.

As they broke apart Tonraq eyed Connor.

"You keep her safe, you hear?" He said menacingly.

"I was planning on staying-"Connor didn't get to finish before Senna interjected.

"Please."

Connor looked at Korra, who had a confused look on her face and then at Tonraq.

"I will."He shook the chiefs hand firmly.

"Let's go get Naga and head out."Korra said to her friend as the waved to her parents.

After getting her second best friend, her polar bear-dog. They stopped before approaching the boat.

"Do you need anything from your house?"Korra questioned.

"No. I already had my money on me when I entered your house."Connor replied.

"What? You gonna buy a satomobile?"Korra scoffed.

Connor shook his head and walked towards the transport vessel with Korra and Naga in tow.

They boarded the ship and ended up staying in the cargo hold.

"Well this sucks."Korra pouted as she laid her head against Naga's fur.

"Quit complaining. It was either this or swim."Connor retorted.

"What do you want to do to pass the time?"Korra intrigued.

"I will be sleeping."

"Why?"

"Too avoid hearing you complain about the ride."

Korra snarled at the warrior before falling asleep as well.


	3. Chapter 3

Connor awoke to find the boat had stopped. He peered out of one of the port holes to see that they have docked.

"Get up."Connor nudged Korra awake.

She stirred but remained asleep.

"We are at the docks."

Before he could register what was happening, Korra shot up and mounted Naga. The two made their way off the boat with Connor running behind them.

As the polar bear-dog dodged satomobiles, Connor tried to maneuver around people without running them over. Multiple cars crashed as a result of Naga's over stimulation and Korra's complete failure to control her pet.

"Stop!"Connor yelled after them. Fortunately, they heard and waited for him to catch up.

"Please, you are in a city. Contain yourselves."Connor ordered with a serious tone.

"You heard the man."Korra said to Naga as she got off her back.

A blimp rolled over them and men in metal suits came flying out on wires. They looked like law enforcement. The leader rolled out last, he landed and approached the avatar. He was a short man, about an inch shorter than Korra and not big either. He also appeared in his forties.

"Do you have an idea what kind of damage you and your deranged mutt have caused?"He spat.

"Naga is not a mutt! It was an accident I swear."Korra pleaded.

"You are in my city, prancing about without a care in the world. People got hurt because of your ignorance!" He replied in a sour tone.

Connor carefully eyed the 3 troops behind the leader. He was thinking about drop kicking this crotchety old man to the moon and beating his subordinates but he knew that accomplish nothing so he stayed out of it.

"That's it! You are coming to the station, as well as your dog!"The man grabbed Korra, she reacted and flipped over onto the cement. His lackeys looked at Korra and charged.

Connor got in the way and cracked his knuckles. He always loved a brawl, whether he admitted it or not.

The officers stopped in front of him and looked up into his eyes.

"You want to go pal? We will haul you to the station ourselves with your girlfriend!"One of the cops said in a somewhat intimidated tone.

"I'm waiting."Connor replied simply.

The taller one charged Connor, he threw a punch which Connor easily caught and threw him against the wall,knocking him out.

The other cops attempted to surround him,Connor didn't play defensively this time. He fired a kick into one of their stomachs,sending them crashing into the ground. He looked at the remaining officer who looked scared out of his wits, he shot his wrist wire at Connor's right arm and caught his wrist. Connor pulled the cop into a devastating punch that knocked him unconscious instantly.

"Really? I mean I just flipped the guy, you gave these guys concussions."Korra sighed.

"This would not have happened if you contained your animal."Connor shot back.

Before Korra could retort, more police surrounded the area. Around 15 officers. Connor got in a combative stance while Korra remained neutral. They were both wrapped tight with metal wires which restricted their movement, even Naga was restrained. Next thing they knew, they were being hauled off to the police station.

"Alright, stand in front of the lines."One of the cops ordered as he got behind a camera, ready to take two new mug shots.

After the pictures were taken they were moved directly to the interrogation room, where a middle aged woman was waiting.

"So, you two can be held accountable for this afternoons events. You look the type."The woman stated as the two teenagers sat down in metal chairs.

"And who are you?"Korra demanded as Connor gave her an 'Are you serious?' look.

"Cheif Bei Fong. Who are you?"

"Bei Fong? As in, Lin Bei Fong,daughter of Toph?"Korra asked with her eyes lit up.

"Yeah. What of it?"The woman questioned with her arms folded.

"Never mind. Well, I hoped I wouldn't have to play this card but...I'm the avatar."Korra smirked.

Connor face palmed at her statement.

"Oh I know who you are. But you, I don't know you."Lin said as she pointed at Connor.

"I am Connor."He stated in a calm tone.

"Well Connor, I wouldn't stick around this one. She could get you into trouble."Lin said as Korra just gave her a dirty look.

Just then,Tenzin barged in the room.

"Tenzin?"Korra asked in somewhat disbelief.

He gave her a mean look and then looked at Lin with a sweet one.

"Lin, you are looking vibrant as usual."

"Cut the garbage Tenzin, what are you doing here."

"I will pay for all the damages, just let them go and I will send them back to the Southern water tribe."Tenzin pleaded.

"Fine. Get them out of my city."Lin ordered as she passed the man.

The three made their way to the main floor, where people waited for god knows what.

Tenzin turned back to the teenagers with a tired expression.

"I heard one of you seriously injured three officers, who was it."

Korra just looked up at Connor who let out a sigh and raised his hand.

"I should have known, your temper is worse than Korra's. You two are going back to the water tribe, no exceptions. We are going back to air temple island to catch the ship back."Tenzin spun on his heels out the doors of the station.

"Miss, is this your polar bear-dog?"An officer asked as Naga licked his head.

As the fairy stopped at air temple island, the airbender children ran up to their father,Korra and Connor.

"Are you guys staying?"Ikki questioned.

"No, we are heading back. Guess I have to wait to learn airbending."Korra sighed.

As the two walked towards the cargo ship Tenzin called to them.

"Wait! I guess if your parents were okay with you staying here, I guess...you two can stay at air temple island at least until Korra's airbending training is over."Tenzin offered.

Korra grew a big smile and ran up to the airbending family,hoisting all three kids and their father in a bear hug of joy. Tenzin sighed while Connor had a small smirk on his face.

"You aren't gonna regret this Tenzin!"Korra exclaimed as she continued to hug them.


	4. Chapter 4

"We will show you to your room!"Ikki exclaimed to the two water tribe teenagers.

"Our room? Should we not have different rooms?"Connor questioned.

"Yeah, he snores real loud."Korra smirked as she said this.

"I suppose I could ask daddy. Be right back!"The airbender child stated as she ran into the main building.

"Oh yeah I meant to talk to you about something..."Korra trailed off.

"Hm?"

"When the officer said he was going to haul off you and your **girlfriend** , you didn't correct him."Korra appeared cross but Connor payed no mind.

"I don't see how this is important. He has a concussion for one he won't remember us and for two, you didn't correct him either. So I suggest you keep your hypocritical judgments to yourself."Connor shot back.

"Whatever."Korra replied as she folded her arms and huffed in defeat.

Connor just shook his head and folded his arms as well.

Ikki returned a few moments later.

"We have two guest rooms available that are across from each other! Sorry Korra, you will have to stay on the men's side."Ikki sighed a little at the end as if disappointed.

"That's okay."Korra smiled at the small girl who immediately returned with a vibrant smile.

"I'll show you two lovers to your quarters!"Ikki exclaimed as she airballed to the rooms.

"Were not together!"Korra yelled after her. Ikki didn't even hear her.

Once they reached the rooms, Ikki showed them where everything was located and then took off. Presumably to irritate her father about something or other.

"I wonder if they have any clothes I could use. I forgot to pack."Connor mentally face palmed himself for forgetting such a menial thing.

"Connor. Tenzin's robes won't even fit you. We will have to go shopping later to get you stuff to wear. How could your forget to bring clothes?"Korra asked with a stupid smile on her face.

"I'm not sure, guess I wanted to leave with haste."

"Idiot."Korra replied.

"I'm going to get myself measured. I need to purchase the right size clothes."Connor stated as he walked outside of the building.

Just as Connor left, Tenzin walked up to Korra.

"We should begin your airbending training as soon as possible. Go put on your robes."

"Robes?"

 **With Connor...**

Connor walked around to try to find a clothing store that suited him. He wasn't extremely picky but he also did not want overly fancy attire. He found a store that specialized in wilderness clothing, he could get on board with this.

It had a weight scale and measuring tape outside of the store. Even more convenient, this meant he didn't have to go through the hassle of asking the store manager.

Connor carefully placed his feet on the scale, it bounced around for awhile before landing on around 263. He stepped off and moved to the measuring tape, he stood in front of it but he had no way of reading it from his current position. A passerby tapped his shoulder, a woman that appeared around his age greeted him with a smile.

"You are six foot six, you're a big guy aren't ya?"She giggled.

"I guess you could say that."He replied dryly, he really wished he was smaller to avoid those kind of comments.

"You don't look like you are from around here...Southern water tribe?"The woman asked politely.

"Indeed, may I ask your name?"Connor smiled slightly.

"Asami,yours?"

"Connor."

"Pleased to meet you Connor."Asami shook the man's hand firmly.

"Well Connor, it was a pleasure but I must be off. I'll see you around."Asami waved as she walked down the sidewalk.

Connor walked inside the store and began browsing what they had in their selection. They had casual clothes that one could go hiking in, athletic gear, camping equipment. He purchased some flannels,jeans,sweatpants and shirts. It ran him up quite a bit but he had saved money from working as a warrior and hunter.

He then made his way back to air temple island.

 **With Korra...**

"Tenzin, I just want to go watch one probending match. Just one! Then I'll train for days on end without stopping, I'll meditate so hard that Aang will feel it!"Korra pleaded.

"No,that 'sport' is just a bunch of trash. They don't honor the bending at all, to them it's just a new way to hit people."Tenzin replied.

"Please..."Korra gave him puppy dog eyes.

"No Korra and that is final. Now go try the revolving doors exercise again, once you get the hang of that, airbending will be a breeze."Tenzin walked away, unknowing of the pun he just made which even made Korra giggle.

As she approached the doors with Jinora, Connor walked up behind them.

"Airbending exercise I presume?"Connor said as he dropped his bags.

"Yup. Now Korra,go!"Jinora shouted as she projected a gust of wind at the doors.

"Let's do this."Korra said in a confident tone as she rushed the doors. She got knocked around like a rag doll inside them and came out the other side with a bruised eye. She attempted a few more times but to no avail.

"May I attempt this exercise?"Connor asked the airbender child.

"Sure, go right ahead."Jinora shot another gust at the doors.

Connor approached the gates and exhaled smoothly.

"There's no way."Korra huffed.

Sure enough, Connor navigated the revolving puzzle with great efficiency. He only got tagged once.

He approached the avatar who had her mouth agap.

"Jinora spun them faster for me, ya know because I'm the avatar."Korra stated triumphantly.

"I'm positive."Connor replied sarcastically, he then made his way to his room.

"So what's the deal with you two?"Jinora asked Korra which caught her off guard.

"How do you mean?"

"Best friends or..."Jinora was about to say something but Korra cut her off.

"Yup, best friends. Since we were twelve."Korra said hastily.

"Sure..."Jinora smirked as she walked off,leaving the avatar with a dirty look on her face.

"I'm going to kick his ass tonight, showing me up, making Jinora think I like him. Oh he's gonna get it."Korra grumbled inwardly as she walked towards her room.


	5. Chapter 5

Korra had made her mind up tonight, she was going to go catch a probending match. She was going to sneak out and waterbend her way across the lake towards the arena. Nobody would know she was gone. Korra giggled at her own mischievousness as she opened her door, as she tip toed out of the building she made a mad dash for the water.

This was going to be awesome.

 **An hour later...**

Connor awoke to a knocking on his door. He got up and opened the wooden door to find Tenzin standing impatiently.

"Do you know where Korra has run off to?"Tenzin asked.

"I do not,sorry."Connor replied in between a yawn.

"She must have went to that silly probending match. Do you think you could go collect her Connor?"Tenzin asked him in a polite tone.

"Can do."Connor replied as he shut his door and put on a tank top and black sweatpants. He made his way to the fairy that would take him to the mainland.

"I know she has been one to disregard orders but this is just childish. Disobeying her airbending tutor like this is ridiculous and immature. Tenzin will surely rectify this with some sort of punishment."Connor thought as the fairy made its way to the stadium.

Within fifteen minutes or so he reached the docks. As he got off the fairy he saw what looked like a hooded figure being surrounded by five thugs. Connor was itching for a good fight and this was the perfect opportunity.

"Well, come on. Spit out where your hooded friends are hiding!"One of the thugs demanded.

"Never."The figure spat.

"Suit yourself."The biggest thug loaded back a punch but before he could land it, Connor grabbed him and flung him into the concrete wall they were backing. He was unconscious.

"You think your tough huh big guy? Show em what we got boys!"A thug exclaimed as they all pulled out knives, one pulling out a gun. He was priority.

Connor assaulted the one with the gun, he presumed he was the leader. He disarmed him easily and punched him in the throat. With three knife users remaining,Connor rushed one of them, tackling him with the force of a train. Needless to say he was not getting up, Connor then felt a quick swipe go across his arm, he was bleeding but that did not stop him from roundhouse kicking his assaulter across the face.

Before the last guy could get at Connor, the hooded figure stabbed him with what looked like a concealed knife in his sleeve. He looked at Connor, nodded and ran away without a word.

"So much for the thank you."Connor said as he tore some fabric from one of the thugs coats to patch up his cut.

He then made his way inside of the stadium.

As Connor roamed the hallways, he heard an all too familiar female voice echo from one of the training rooms.

"Okay. Let me try it again."

He walked inside the room to find Korra with two guys he had not met before.

Korra was the first to make eye contact.

"Oh, what do you want Connor?"She asked with a dirty look.

"Is this guy bothering you?"The guy next to her asked without even looking at Connor, upon approaching him he gulped in fear.

"Can I help you?"Connor asked the man.

"Who me? No, actually can I help you? You look thirsty."The man said with a nervous smile.

"Calm down Bolin."Korra said as she approached the two men.

"Mako, come meet him because apparently were having a meet and greet right now."Korra waved a tallish man over.

"Tenzin wishes you return you Air temple island immediately."Connor stated to Korra.

"Shit, I knew he would find out sooner or later. Hey, what happened to your arm?"Korra asked as she poked it.

Connor winced slightly. "I got cut."

"By what?"

"A knife."

Korra gave Connor a worried look and then looked back at her two new found buddies.

"Sorry guys I have to go. I'll see you tomorrow!"Korra waved them goodbye.

"Alright, see ya."Mako waved back dismissively.

As Korra and Connor left the stadium she stopped him,looked up into his eyes with concern and spoke slowly.

"How the hell did you get cut with a knife."

"I intervened in an assault."He replied while making eye contact.

"Idiot. Once we get back to the island you are going to tell me what happened while I heal it with my waterbending."Korra ordered. Connor thought for a second before nodding in agreement. The two then made their way to the docks.

 **Half an hour later...**

"That is what happened, I saw someone in trouble so I assisted them."Connor finished as Korra healed his wound.

She was silent for a good minute which made Connor really uneasy. She was known for her explosive temper so prolonged silences with her made him nervous.

"You could have been killed you fucking know that right? Do you know how reckless that was?"Korra said with a firm tone.

"Do not lecture me about reckless behavior. You are just as bad."Connor fired back with an intense stare.

Another silence fell on them.

"You sounded disappointed."

"What?"Korra asked as she worked on his arm.

"When you saw me in the training room, you sounded displeased to see me."Connor asked the avatar.

"Right, well I was just in a pissy mood. I mean you did show me up in airbending training and you can't even bend."Korra chuckled slightly at the memory.

"Also Jinora thinks we like each other."Korra added rather hastily as if to avoid the conversation that would follow.

"Romantically?"Connor questioned.

"Yup."

Connor paused for a couple seconds which made Korra nervous.

"How absurd."Connor replied dryly as he looked out on the lake.

"Heh...right."Korra said as her eyes fell on his torso. He had been cut twice he just didn't notice.

"Connor you have another cut on your chest!"Korra said as she pointed at the slash mark on his tank top that was blood stained.

He took off his shirt to get a better look at it. Korra couldn't help but let her eyes fall on his massive muscular body. She knew he was big but she mostly overlooked it considering in the southern water tribe it was below freezing every day and he never wore revealing clothes.

He nearly had a foot and over hundred pounds on her. He made most everyone look small but she knew this. She would never admit it to him but she found him attractive. His size,his tattoos,his chocolate brown eyes, his masculine attitude towards everything. A lot of the water tribe girls their age threw themselves at him but he never accepted, which was odd. Damn it, Jinora was right.

"Well, this cut is not so deep. It will heal over during the night. Thank you for healing my wound, Korra."Connor said with a slight smile as he walked towards his room.

"Wait!"Korra called after him and he stopped in his tracks.

"D-do you want to talk some more?"Korra asked in an unusual tone.

Connor turned around and met Korra's eyes.

"I mean we haven't had much one on one time in awhile. We are best buds after all."Korra smiled as she said this.

"Very well."Connor sat down next to her.

"You seem off." Connor said after exhaling.

"How?"Korra asked with a dirty look.

"You seem nervous."Connor replied as he starred at his feet.

"I guess you could say that."

"What about?"

"My airbending training hasn't been paying off as well as I thought it would." Korra sighed.

"It will yield results in time. You look cold, would you like me to fetch your coat?"Connor asked as he gestured towards her room.

She nodded.

A couple minutes later he returned with her parka and he was now wearing a thick jacket.

"Thanks."Korra smiled as she put on her signature coat.

Korra moved a little closer to Connor so that they were now only about an inch or two apart.

"What do you think of the city?"Korra questioned.

"It is alright I suppose, I asked Tenzin if I could set up a training area on the island."Connor replied.

"Oh ya? And what did he say?"

"He said as long as I use my money."Connor chuckled lowly.

Korra giggled at this because Tenzin sort of acted like their dad away from home.

"I met a girl in the city as well. Her name was Asami and she helped me with my height measurement."Connor added.

"Oh? How tall are you now,like eight feet?"Korra joked.

"Six foot six."

"Damn. Stop growing."

"Will do, I think I'm nearing the end of my growing phase however."

"Nearing?"Korra looked astonished at the knowledge that he might grow even more.

The two chatted until they both fell asleep on the bench they were sitting on.


	6. Chapter 6

Connor woke up, judging by the position of the sun he estimated it was around nine in the morning. He felt a weight on his side, Korra had been using him as a make shift pillow of sorts. She could have just gone to bed.

"Wake up."Connor nudged her awake.

"Huh,what?"Korra looked around confused.

"You were sleeping on me."Connor replied.

She thought about it for a second and then a pink hue crawled its way to her cheeks.

"You embarrass too easily."

"What if someone saw us?"Korra asked expecting an actual answer.

"Someone did!"Ikki's voice came from the main buildings steps.

She ran towards them and handed Connor a picture she took of the two sleeping together.

"Ikki you little-"Korra was about to get up but Connor stopped her.

"It is not that bad. Stop being dramatic."Connor stated as he motioned for her to look at the photograph.

Korra was curled up next to Connor with her head resting on his shoulder. He slept with his arms folded and his head resting on hers.

"See? Not terrible at all."Connor said as he handed the picture back to Ikki. She ran back inside the main building.

"I'm gonna burn it when she's not looking."Korra said aloud which made Connor scoff.

"Wait, I think I'm late for practice. Fuck!"Korra cursed as she ran towards the water.

"Hey look, I'll see you in a bit. Gotta run!"Korra waved to Connor as she took a dive into the lake. Proceeding to water jet her way over to the stadium.

"Connor! Excuse me but could you help with some groceries? This baby isn't helping me with lifting."Pema asked politely.

"Of course."Connor replied as he took some bags off of their flying bison and brought them inside their home.

 **With Korra...**

"Sorry I'm late guys. I slept in."Korra said while running her hand through her hair.

"It's all good! We were just going to practice some combos today. Just go change into your gear and come back."Bolin said in his usual up beat tone.

Korra came back around 3 minutes later decked out in her probending gear.

They practiced covering each other while they attacked and setting up elemental combos that could easily push one enemy player off the platform if aimed correctly.

"So Korra, who is the big guy? Did you pick him up in the mountains wrestling a bear?"Bolin asked in a semi serious tone.

"Something like that. He was orphaned when he was 12 and one of our village elders took him in."Korra replied as she tagged a dummy with a water whip.

"Can he bend?"Mako asked the avatar.

"No, but I wouldn't fight him."

"Neither would I! Hell he looks like he could beat up a building!"Bolin added as he shot two earth plates at a net hanging from the other side of the room.

"He must be talented otherwise then?"Mako asked in an interested manner.

"He is a very talented warrior and hunter. He is quite physically gifted and a born fighter. He was the best we had back in the southern water tribe."Korra stated sounding proud of her friend.

"How was he orphaned?"Bolin intrigued.

"His village was slaughtered by bandits. I heard Connor actually killed one of them on the way out. I'm not sure it's true but if it is..."Korra trailed off.

"If it is I don't blame him. What they did to his family was unforgivable."Korra finished with a firm tone.

"Sounds like his upbringing was rough."Mako chimed in.

"No doubt."Bolin said as he put his hands on his hips.

"Well I think that's enough practice for today. Korra make sure to be here by eight tomorrow for our match."Mako said as he locked eyes with the avatar.

"Can do! I'll see you guys later."Korra waved off her teammates and walked into the change rooms.

As the avatar exited the stadium she noticed a figure on the roof, wearing the same white hooded robes Connor described last night. Although the figure was not focused on her, rather on some sort of shady deal that was going on in an alleyway.

"Best not get involved. I don't want to get stabbed today."Korra said to herself as she walked towards the fairy. Her muscles were sore from practice so she decided against waterbending to the island.

The fairy ride took longer than usual due to the impending weather, looked like it was gonna snow and the wind was not letting up. She walked to her room and changed into warmer attire.

She walked outside, she didn't see Connor which she was sort of disappointed about. She wanted to tell him about probending. Korra shrugged and walked into the main building to make some tea.

 **With Connor...**

As Connor made his way down the street he heard a commotion from one of the alleyways. He closed in on the noise and saw a group of men harassing a woman. He knew this girl, it was Asami the one who spoke with him while he was purchasing clothes.

"You promised the set price, now you want to cut that in half?"Asami asked in an aggravated tone.

"Yeah well our higher ups don't want to spend that kinda money for experimental technology, so best just take this money and go before things get ugly."One of the men demanded.

"I'm not leaving until you give me the set price, this is my fathers company we are talking about. We want what you promised."Asami retorted.

"Fine, be difficult."The man sighed as he pulled out a gun and trained it on Asami's head.

Connor rushed the man and suplexed him into the concrete. Flinging back up he got into a combative stance, four men surrounded him now.

One of the men swung, Connor caught his fist and snapped his arm like a twig leaving the man crying in pain. Connor then heel kicked one of the men in the jaw, unhinging it and the man passed out in pain.

Two remained. Connor kicked one of their knees in and smashed their skull into the wall. He tackled the last one and punched him across the face. The threat was neutralized so Connor eased up. But he noticed something falling towards Asami, a man in the hooded robes had his blade out ready to stab her but Connor caught him by the waist before he could hit Asami, throwing him a couple feet away.

"Connor what-"Asami began, she sounded scared but Connor spoke up.

"Why her?" He demanded the robed figure to answer.

"She attempted to calibrate with the Templars, that is punishable by death."He replied calmly.

"I stopped the deal, she will not work with those lot. Now leave before I feed you your teeth."Connor intimidated the man.

He nodded and ran up a wall, disappearing on the rooftops. Connor exhaled loudly and turned back to Asami.

"Are you alright?"He questioned.

"Yes I'm...thank you. Who are the Templars?"Asami asked Connor curiously.

"I have no idea, but I'm sure we just stumbled into a war."Connor replied.


	7. Chapter 7

"A war?"Asami asked curiously, still a little shaken from the events.

"Well, those hooded figures must be out to get these so called 'Templars'."Connor replied.

"You will be fine, he had a gun on his belt. If he really wanted us dead then he would have just pulled it out and shot us."Connor added.

"O-okay. Thanks again."Asami smiled as she hugged Connor quickly.

"No problem, I was just glad I could reach her in time."Connor said with a slight smile.

"I have to head home, I'll see you in a bit okay?"Asami replied.

Asami waved him off and left the alleyway. Connor made his way to the fairy back to air temple island.

On his way there it started to snow. He felt right back at home as he looked up at the gray sky with snow trickling down from it. He stepped off the fairy and walked towards his room,he changed into gray sweatpants and a blue shirt.

Connor walked into the main building's dining room to find Tenzin and his family,Korra and some man eating dinner.

"Hey Connor. Want some grub?"Korra offered.

Connor simply shook his head.

"Ah I wouldn't mind having you on our task force either young man."The man got up to approach Connor.

"Easy Tarrlok, he isn't nice like me."Korra warned the man.

"Can I help you?"Connor asked Tarrlok as he starred him down.

"How would you like to join a government task force that is tasked with putting those nasty non bending equalists away for good?"Tarrlok asked with a smirk as he starred up at the massive man.

"I cannot bend."Connor replied.

Korra was getting ready to watch Connor power slam this pansy into the floor.

"Right...well see you all later."Tarrlok left hastily.

"Good riddance."Korra said as she shoveled food into her mouth.

"Tell me about it."Tenzin added. Pema elbowed him in the shoulder and shook her head.

"Thanks for the food Tenzin. I'm going to train some more. Connor come with."Korra ordered as she went out to the yard.

Connor followed her to the training area. Tenzin had set up a workout area, complete with weights and everything. Even some training dummies. 

"Cool right?Tenzin set this up while you were out."Korra stated.

Connor was inspecting the various free weights that were scattered about the area. There was a bar he could use for pull ups as well and what appeared to be some mats for sparring.

"Let's go big guy."Korra tossed him some sparring gloves.

"Should you not put on a helmet?"Connor asked the avatar as he tightened his gloves.

"Nah, you should because I'm about to fuck your day up."Korra said as she stepped on the mats.

Connor got into a combative stance as did Korra. She charged but Connor just used his weight against her, causing her to fall as she hit him.

She flipped up and jabbed him in the face. Before she could land another hit, he picked her up and threw her a couple feet away.

"Are you gonna fight or just keep using your size and strength against me?"Korra demanded.

"I would if you were good enough."Connor smirked.

Korra grunted and charged him again but instead of standing his ground, Connor tripped her with a well placed leg kick.

"Let's go avatar. Get up."Connor said as he moved back.

Before she could get up she heard the shouting of her name from near the docks. Mako and Bolin had come to visit her, probably to talk about their match tomorrow night.

"Korra! What's going on?"Bolin asked as he approached her with his brother in tow.

"Fighting this loser."Korra said as she pointed up at Connor.

"And how is that fairing?"Mako chimed in.

"You guys should have seen earlier when I dropped him like (snap)that!"Korra said as she got up.

Connor shook his head.

"How about you two help me beat him up? There are gloves in that box."Korra smirked.

Bolin and Mako grabbed gloves and went to Korra's side.

Connor cracked his neck and raised his hands to his face. "I will go easy on you."

"How should we go about this?"Bolin asked in a concerned tone.

"Try not to die."Korra replied.

"Not encouraging!"Bolin added.

Mako attacked first, trying a combination of punches and kicks on the giant. Connor either deflecting them or just absorbing them. He interrupted the assault with a heave kick to Mako's chest, sending him flying into Korra.

Bolin tried to tackle him at about waist level, Connor raised him over his head and slammed him into the mat. Not done with his victim, Connor caught Bolin in an inverted triangle choke. He tapped rather quick.

Korra pushed Mako off of her and tried a tornado kick which Connor caught mid air, he then tossed her out far. She got up and ran at him with one fist cocked, she swung but Connor caught her with cross right in the nose. She heard a click when the fist made contact, she wobbled back and felt the bridge of her nose. It started gushing blood.

"Fuck!"Korra shouted in pain.

"Can we help?"Mako offered.

"No, just go home. She will be fine for your match tomorrow, a broken nose will not hinder her."Connor replied, the two boys exchanged looks but nodded and walked towards the docks.

"You stupid motherfu-"Korra was cut off by Connor.

"Shut up or the blood will seep into your mouth,idiot."

She narrowed her eyes as she held her nose in an attempt to staunch the flow.

Connor ran into the building looking for paper towels. He came back and handed her some sheets, she pressed them against her nose causing her to flinch in pain.

"Don't fucking press so hard."Connor ordered. She then gently pressed it against her nostrils. He seemed legitimately angry,thought Korra.

"Let me see."Connor demanded as she moved the towel down for him to see her nose.

"It is already swelling, do you feel light headed at all?"

"A little."Korra replied.

"It is from the blood loss, I'm gonna check it out okay?"Connor asked as he looked into her eyes.

She nodded and he felt the bridge of her nose, he moved it slightly to each side. He felt the cartilage moving around, it was definitely broken. As he moved it around, he noticed tears rolling down her cheeks.

"I'm sorry, I just wanted to make sure."Connor said as he let go of her nose.

"It just hurts."Korra said with tears stinging her eyes.

"I know, I've had a broken nose a few times before. It is no walk in the park, I will go collect some ice to help reduce the swelling."Connor replied as he ran inside the house once again. He came back with a rag filled with ice.

"Give me the towels and hold this against the area that hurts."Connor said as he took the bloody paper towels from her and handed the ice to her.

He went and threw them out, once he got back outside Korra was leaning against the wall with the ice pack gently pressed against the bridge of her nose.

"I apologize, I did not mean to hit you that hard. Are you alright now?"Connor asked in a concerned tone.

"Yeah."

Connor could tell she wasn't okay but he left it alone.

"Listen, I'm going to bed. If you need anything at all, knock. Okay?"Connor said as he walked towards his room.

She nodded and he walked inside of his room.


	8. Chapter 8

Connor awoke that morning rather early, he estimated it was around six so he got up and changed into jeans and a red flannel.

"Maybe I should check up on her."Connor thought to himself as he knocked on Korra's door.

No answer. "She must still be sleeping." Thought Connor.

He walked into the living area to find Korra nursing a cup of tea.

"Good morning."Korra said with a smile.

"Morning."Connor replied starring at her swollen nose.

"Is it really that bad?"Korra asked after a sip of her tea.

"As far as broken noses go, no it isn't that bad."Connor reassured her.

"Feel free to make yourself a cup of tea. I kind of just left the stuff out anyway."Korra said as she gestured to the tea pot in the kitchen.

Connor nodded and walked into the kitchen to make himself a cup. Walking back with a warm cup of tea, he sat beside Korra.

"Nervous about your match?"

Korra just looked at him with puzzling eyes.

"Well, normally you would be out like a candle until at least ten so I figured something was up."Connor added.

"I'm a little nervous yeah but I think we are going to kick some ass in that match."Korra replied with fire in her eyes.

Connor sipped his tea and placed it on the table in front of them.

"What was that man doing here last night?"

"You mean Tarrlok? He wanted me to join this bender task force thing. To help 'rid the streets of the equalists.'"Korra imitated Tarrlok to the best of her capabilities.

"Are you going to join?"Connor asked the avatar.

"No. I have to focus on my airbending and probending. I don't have time for some government attack squad."Korra fired back rather aggressively.

"I see. Was he a Northern water tribe ambassador?"Connor questioned.

"Yeah, he is on the council with Tenzin. I never liked him."Korra replied.

"He looks the part of a politician."Connor stated.

"Are you coming to the match tonight? It's gonna be pretty awesome so ya know."Korra intrigued.

"I suppose."Connor shrugged.

"Great. Well I should probably go to practice. See ya tonight!"Korra waved him off as she grabbed her parka and left the house.

Connor walked back to his room, upon entering he saw a note on his bed.

It read;

 _Connor, consider this an invitation to a very important,very prevalent group. Your skills have peaked our masters' interests and they wish to see you. Meet at the run down warehouse on the far side of town, may your feet be swift and your blade even more so._

 _-A friend_

Connor was a little more than suspicious about this, although he knew who probably left it here. Those hooded people just seem to keep getting in his way.

He left for the warehouse immediately.

It took him the better part of an hour to find the building they told him to go to. Upon entering someone put a blade to his throat, Connor stayed calm and eyed the person holding him.

"It is the new apprentice, please follow me."The hooded figure requested as he sheathed his blade.

Connor reluctantly followed the figure into a large room, it looked like an atrium of sorts with a large semi circle table in the center. Five hooded figures sat at the table, Connor assumed these were the masters he heard about it.

"Connor, your abilities have drawn our attention. You have also saved one of our own before and prevented an unnecessary killing. To this we thank you."One of the figures stated.

"I just did what I thought was right. I would not stand idly by at an unjustified death."Connor replied calmly.

"This is why we want you for our order. Other than your obvious aptitude for combat and stealth, you show great conviction against the unjust."The figure on the far right of the table added.

"And what order is that?"Connor asked patiently.

"We are the Assassins."The master in the center stated.

Connor thought for a minute before opening his mouth.

"You want me to be a contract killer?"

"No. We want you to purge the world of the worst men and women it harbors."One of the masters said with a slightly aggravated tone.

"If I refuse?"Connor questioned.

"You will not, I see it in your eyes. You have already made up your mind."One of the masters pointed out.

"Very well. Where do I begin?"Connor asked.

"We must read to you our oath of old before you could truly be called a brother."The masters then all stood up.

"The wisdom of our creed is revealed through these words. We work in the dark to serve the light. We are assassins. Nothing is true everything is permitted." They all said in unison.

"There are three you rules you must follow."

"Stay your blade from the flesh of an innocent."

"Hide in plain sight, be one with the crowd."

"Never compromise the brotherhood."

"Welcome to the brotherhood."They all bowed.

Connor bowed back respectively.

"You need your uniform."The master in the center waved a recruit to fetch Connor's new outfit.

The outfit consisted of white hooded robes, a white cape,a blue under jacket, leather gauntlets and boots,leather shoulder pads and the whole outfit had a native touch to it which Connor very much enjoyed.

Connor tried on the robes and came back to the circle.

"As for weaponry. Due to your Southern water tribe background we will give you a bow,tomahawk and war club. You will also receive a pistol and the most important weapon to any assassin, their hidden blades."One of the masters explained as recruits handed him his new weaponry.

"Your hidden blades have a special function, the left blade can be pushed to the side and used as a knife would."

"Your first assignment will now be given to you. This will test your worthiness to the order, for these are times of hardship. Official training will take too long and the enemy gathers on us quickly. Your first target is a one Two toed Ping. He is a gang member that has been feeding the Templars information, he must be silenced. You will find him in the downtown reaches of the city. Stick to the rooftops, you are quite an imposing figure and if Ping catches wind of your arrival he will leave."The masters then dismissed Connor.

Connor exited the warehouse and took to the rooftops, off to find his first target.

 **A/N:The outfit I used isn't the outfit he had in game, it is one of his concept outfits. For a better idea of his outfit, look at the picture I have set for the stories cover.**


	9. Chapter 9

Downtown Republic city was a slum, it was dirty and crime ran rampant. Connor was surveying the area from the rooftop of an apartment building. He knew the basic description of two toed Ping from some triad member he interrogated. Lanky, short and he had a distinctive eye scar. He was also a firebender.

Connor was determined to be as stealthy as possible which was hard for a man of his stature. But he was smart and was used to hunting animals with greater senses than humans. Connor wouldn't mind a brawl either.

"Ping is making a deal so we need to cover him." Connor heard a man say from below him.

He tailed the two men to a run down building. They guarded it with two rifles, easy pickings.

Connor descended down the building, he jumped off and air assassinated the guards with his new hidden blades. His landing was a little less than graceful but the guards were dealt with.

Connor cautiously entered the building. Tomahawk in hand, he started sneaking around. He ascended the stairs and saw two guards in front of a door. This must be where Ping was.

Connor threw the tomahawk at one of their heads, killing him instantly. Before the other one could react, Connor stabbed him in the neck with his hidden blade. He starred at the door before kicking it right off its hinges, he approached Ping with his gun drawn. The man he was making a deal with assaulted the assassin but Connor was quicker, Connor pistol whipped him in the nose and put one in his head.

Connor turned to Ping who had a terrified expression on his face.

"What do you want you hooded maniac?!"Ping demanded.

"Your life." Connor then shot him right in the forehead.

He sheathed his pistol and descended the stairs of the building. When he exited, some of Ping's men were waiting for him. All in bending stances.

"You think you can just come and kill our boss like that?"The man said in a weaselly tone.

Connor descended the steps casually and approached the man. He towered over him.

"Back away or you get what they got."Connor threatened.

The man shot a flame at Connor's head which he dodged and then proceeded to break the mans neck.

His two friends earthbended some concrete at him which he dodged as well. Connor charged them both with his hidden blades unsheathed, he picked them both up one handed with his blades deep in their chests.

Connor ran to rooftops once again to avoid detection by the police. He ran back to the assassin headquarters.

 **With Korra...**

"Where is he? He said he would be here!"Korra said pacing around the team locker room.

"Korra, stop freaking out. You need to be in the game."Mako replied.

"You...your right. Fuck him, we need to win this."Korra said with pure determination.

"That's a little harsh."Bolin stated.

"Yeah well he deserves it."Korra retorted.

"Next up are the Fire Ferrets-" They heard the announcer call out.

"Well it's our time to shine. Let's do this."Korra said with a smirk.

 **With Connor...**

"Well done, you eliminated the target. You definitely have an aptitude for this."One of the masters commented.

"What is my next task?"Connor intrigued.

"Hold apprentice, we will contact you again when you are required. For now go about your life as you normally would."His masters then dismissed him.

"What should I do with my robes?"Connor questioned.

"You may keep them and your weapons with you. Just keep them safe and out of reach from your peers."

Connor nodded and exited the warehouse. Connor had changed into his casual clothes, red flannel and jeans. He grabbed a duffel bag on his way out to put his gear into. He then made way for the fairy to bring him back to the island. When he crossed the stadium he heard someone call his name.

When he turned he saw Korra,Mako and Bolin.

"Where were you?"Korra demanded. She was beyond angry.

"Out."Connor replied coolly.

"Oh, you were out. Well thanks for ditching our match for that."Korra spat.

"Easy, I'm sure he had a good reason."Mako chimed in.

"Hey big guy! Wanna join us and Mako's girlfriend for dinner?"Bolin offered.

"Were not together, bro."Mako replied.

"Sure you aren't, either that or you have a crush on Korra."Bolin smirked as Korra's face went pink.

"Hey guys, sorry I'm late I just-" Connor heard a familiar female voice.

"Connor?"She asked in a surprised tone.

"Asami?"Connor replied.

"You know this guy?"Mako asked as he gestured to Connor.

"Yeah, he helped me with a business deal."Asami said with a smile.

"Anyway,I am quite tired and I am going to rest. Thank you for the offer."Connor nodded at Bolin as he made his way to the docks.

"Come on, you owe me."Korra called after him.

Connor stopped and grunted. She was right, he did blow her off. Even if it was a good reason. Connor walked back hesitantly and Korra smirked triumphantly.

"Let's head out!"Bolin said enthusiastically.

As the five made their way down the road, a group of shady men stopped them.

"Whoa these are some pretty ladies we got here boys."One of the men snickered.

"Yeah we could have fun with them alright."Another added, licking his lips.

"The big guy could be a problem."Another man said starred at Connor.

"Touch them and I will rip your fucking arms off and beat you to death with them as your friends watch."Connor threatened.

"Is that so-" Before he could finish Connor punched him in the face,shattering his bones like nothing.

Connor lifted up the other two by throat with little effort, one of the men pulled out a switchblade and cut is hand. Unfazed, Connor slammed them both into the concrete.

"Jesus, remind me not to ever piss you off."Mako said as he looked at Connor's handiwork.

"We can handle ourselves ya know."Korra said confidently.

"I know you can."Connor said as he looked at his bleeding hand.

"Maybe you should go get that patched up."Bolin suggested.

"I will head back to the island. Sorry for this inconvenience."Connor said as he started to walk away.

Korra looked at the others quickly.

"You can go, we can celebrate some other day."Mako smiled.

Korra nodded and ran to catch up with her best friend.


	10. Chapter 10

"It is just a cut, you need not heal it."Connor said as the two sat down in Korra's bedroom.

"Quit being difficult let me-"Korra didn't get to finish.

"Leave. It."Connor ordered.

"Whats with you?"Korra demanded.

"Your healing process is not necessary, I just got a measly cut. Quit trying to be my mother."Connor retorted.

"Oh, I need to back off? How about we talk about the two guys you fucking slammed into the concrete? We could have handled it but you, like always, took matters into your own hands."Korra shot back.

"At least I'm stepping up. We have been here for days yet you cannot produce a single breeze, what kind of work ethic is that?"Connor asked rhetorically.

"Where exactly were you during our match? Beating up some people on the street because they gave you a dirty look?"Korra replied.

"I was doing something important."Connor said with his arms folded.

"Sure you were."Korra said with a sigh.

"I'm going to sleep. Out of my way."Connor demanded as Korra moved away from the door entrance. Connor exited and slammed the door behind him.

Korra laid down on her bed and starred at the ceiling. She had another match tomorrow, with the top team in the league. The wolfbats. Asami had funded their team for the tournament, or more specifically her father did.

Needless to say, Mako was more than thrilled about being sponsored by such a big industry.

Korra drifted off minutes later.

 **The next morning...**

Connor awoke and found a messenger bird on his window sill. He took the note off its leg and it flew away, presumably back to the assassin base.

 _Connor, we have a task for you. Report to headquarters as soon as you can. We have also left a care package at the dock for you, it contains a rifle. You will need it for the task ahead._

Connor scrapped the note and proceeded to the docks. Sure enough, there was a box with a bolt action rifle in it. He stashed it in his duffle bag and took the fairy over.

As he walked into the warehouse, an assassin greeted him.

"Greetings, apprentice Connor. The masters are expecting you."Connor nodded and walked towards the atrium.

"Connor. Your task will involve patience and a keen eye. The probending match tonight will be assaulted by the equalists. We would normally leave this to the authorities but Templars have been collaborating with their leader, Amon. You must eliminate him."

"You will set up on the buildings across the street from the stadium and wait for the equalists to commence their assault."

"How do you know they are going to attack?"Connor intrigued.

"One of our operatives discovered this plan while raiding an equalist hideout."One of the masters replied.

"Understood."Connor nodded.

"What should I do in the meantime?"Connor questioned.

"Continue about your normal life. Refrain from telling the avatar about the impending assault."

"Why? She has a right to know if she is in danger?"Connor growled.

"It is imperative that the equalists are not tipped off by any means. If she spreads around this information-"Connor interrupted.

"I get it."Connor spat as he left the warehouse with duffle bag in hand.

As Connor got off the fairy, one of the airbending children ran up to him. The eldest, Jinora.

"Korra has been looking for you all morning."Jinora stated.

"Very well. Where is she?"Connor intrigued.

"With Naga, near the training area."Jinora replied.

Connor nodded and made his way there. After dropping off his assassin gear of course.

"You were searching for me?"Connor asked as he approached the avatar. Who was currently petting Naga.

"Well our argument last night was pretty stupid and I didn't want to leave it on the note that we did so...sorry for being a bitch."Korra said while nervously fidgeting with her hands.

"I apologize as well."Connor replied with his arms folded.

"Alright, lets hug it out. Come on, we never do."Korra said as she approached him, arms outstretched.

Connor shrugged and accepted her embrace.

"God damn, you're too tall."Korra said, still hugging him.

"No, you are too short."Connor replied.

She let go and playfully jabbed him in the side.

"Yeah, whatever gigantor."

The two made eye contact for a couple seconds, Korra started blushing.

"Well...I better go train or...something."Korra said as she dismissed herself quickly.

Connor decided to do a bit of training as well.

 **Hours later...**

Connor and Korra got off the fairy.

"You sure you don't want to come?"Korra asked as she gestured to the lit up stadium.

"I have something to do."Connor replied as he clutched his duffle bag tighter.

"Okay..."Korra grasped her arm tight.

"You have my luck."Connor stated as he placed his hand on her shoulder.

"Now I'm really in trouble."Korra chuckled.

The two went their separate ways. Connor found the perfect sniping point on one of the buildings, it had the whole roof in view.

Once Connor was on the roof he put his duffle bag down and changed into his assassin gear. He pulled out the rifle and pulled the bolt back, seeing he had rounds already in the magazine he pushed the bolt back.

Connor knew who he was aiming for, Amon wore a white mask which was a dead giveaway. About half an hour later, blimps rolled into the airspace around the stadium. Connor aimed down the sights of the rifle and saw the equalists descend down the blimp ropes. It was too chaotic for Connor to pick his target so he waited.

They shattered the ceiling with an explosive and descended down into the arena. Connor waited patiently for his target, within fifteen minutes his target came into view. He was being lifted back up into the blimps with Korra chasing after him.

She landed on the ceiling and began combating the equalists. Connor traced their leader and shot. The bullet punctured Amon's shoulder, it tore a hole in his body. Connor could see the blood raining down from his limb.

Cursing, Connor loaded another shell in to finish the job but it was too late. Amon was in the blimp.

Connor decided to down a couple equalist foot soldiers, Korra on the other hand thought Connor was after her. She fire jetted over to his position, landing on the rooftop in a cone of fire.

Connor sheathed his rifle and eyed the avatar down. Trying to hide his face to the best of his capabilities.

"Who the fuck are you?"She demanded with her fists raised with fire daggers coming out of them.

Connor didn't answer in fear of her realizing it was him.

"That's great for your case pal, don't answer. I'll change that."Korra charged and tried to slashing him with her fire daggers.

Connor dodged every blow rather easily.

"You know for a giant you're kind of a bitch."Korra said with a low chuckle.

She tried to stab him again but he grabbed her arm forcefully.

"Enough!"Connor ordered in his usual deep gravely voice.

"I know that voice..."Korra said softly.

She pulled down his hood slowly, Connor did not fight it. She already figured it out, he stood out with his size and now she heard his voice. It was over.

"Connor?"Korra gasped.


	11. Chapter 11

Connor and Korra stood in silence.

"I-"Connor began.

"No just, why? Lin told me about what those guys do, why would you do this?"Korra asked,trying to contain her anger as best she could.

"It's not like that. We aren't killing innocent people."Connor explained.

"Well clearly with you at least, that's not the case."Korra replied as she gestured back to the dead equalists on the stadium roof.

"You are calling them innocent?"Connor picked up his voice.

"No, but you could have just let me handle it."Korra said, picking up her voice as well.

"Is this why you missed my match yesterday?"Korra asked softly.

Connor nodded.

"So instead of supporting me you wanted to dress up and go murder people?"Korra questioned with her eye twitching.

"You say this as if I need to be with you every second of the day. You are perfectly capable of supporting yourself. You have your probending team as well, why do I need to be with you?"Connor demanded.

"Because you are my best friend and..."Korra cut herself off.

"And?"Connor with his eyes opened a little wider.

"Nevermind." She blushed.

"That's not important, what is important is that you didn't tell me."Korra added.

Connor was beyond furious at this point.

"Have you not the slightest idea why I joined this group? I see these streets and I am disgusted. I seek to purge evil and corruption in Republic city. The equalists are not even the biggest problem. There is a group far worse that pull every string."Connor fired back.

"I am leaving."Connor stated with a snarl.

"For how long?"Korra asked with a hint of desperation in her voice.

Connor did not answer and descended into the streets. He made his way for the assassin headquarters.

Once he reached there he burst through the doors and stormed his way to the atrium.

He knelt down in front of the masters.

"Forgive me. I have failed to eliminate my target and my identity has been revealed."Connor shamefully admitted.

The masters exchanged looks.

"That is...troubling. No matter, let us pray the enemy does not come across your identity. Your next target awaits Connor."One of the masters replied with a neutral tone.

Connor was surprised at their forgiveness and stood up.

"Who?"He asked patiently.

"Hiroshi Sato. He has been conspiring with both the Equalists and the Templars. He is the founder of future industries and is an influential figure of the city. You must eliminate him."

"Watch and listen, once you are sure of his plan. Kill him."

"Understood."

 **2 days later...**

"Are you happy? No evidence."Mako said in a harsh tone.

"No. I know he is hiding something, Hiroshi is not innocent."Korra replied.

"If you don't drop this, consider our friendship over."Mako threatened.

"I can't. He isn't who you think he is."Korra retorted.

Mako shook his head and walked off with Asami.

Korra sighed in defeat. Just then, someone passed her a note telling her to meet at an underpass for information on Hiroshi.

Following the instructions, Korra,Tenzin and Lin met a man wearing a long coat under the overpass.

"Well? What is this information and why couldn't you just have told me back at the warehouse?"Korra asked with her arms folded.

"There are always people listening." The man replied.

Connor was in the shadows above,listening in.

"Tell me about it."Connor whispered to himself.

"There is an underground factory hidden right under the Sato mansion."The man stated.

Korra and her two allies made their way back to the mansion on foot while Connor made his way there via the rooftops.

Connor stayed behind the avatar, he preferred to stick to the shadows when collecting information.

As the avatar ran inside the building to look for Asami presumably, Connor waited outside of the gated area for them to find the tunnel entrance. He didn't want to be seen sneaking around.

Korra,Mako,Bolin,Asami and the other walked into a small workshop behind the mansion. Connor took this opportunity to enter the grounds and make a break for the workshop.

"No you guys stay here."Lin ordered Mako, Bolin and Asami. With much reluctance, they obeyed.

As Korra walked down the steps to the tunnel, she found herself thinking about Connor. She missed him a little too much. She was still beaten up about the events that took place a couple days ago.

"Are you alright?"Tenzin asked gently.

"Just thinking about him."Korra replied.

"He will come back, he just needs some space to sort whatever this mess is out."Tenzin responded.

Korra did not give Tenzin the specifics of what happened at the stadium but she told him they had an argument. Mako,Bolin and Asami were informed of the whole ordeal, however they swore to not tell anyone about his identity.

"I hope so."Korra said softly.

Connor kicked the door to the workshop down with great force. Upon entering he saw Asami and a tied up guard.

"Connor?"Asami asked in bewilderment.

Connor shook his head, Korra must have told her about what he has been doing. Damn that girls urge to divulge sensitive information.

"Where is your father?"Connor demanded.

"Why?"Asami questioned,still shocked about his sudden appearance.

Connor thought about it for a second before answering.

"He has been conspiring with the equalists and a group far worse. He must be killed."

"No, I will not allow you to-"Asami was cut off.

"Listen, he is not the man you think he is. He is insane and tyrannical. He has no regard for life and will do anything to help the equalists. You must understand that he is a danger to everyone if he gets his way."Connor explained.

"He is still my dad and I won't let you kill him!"Asami exclaimed as she grabbed a wrench.

Asami swung and Connor caught the wrench mid swing, she was pushing to break free but his strength was too great.

"Asami, trust me. Come to the warehouse with me and see for yourself."Connor said as he began walking down the steps.

Asami reluctantly followed.

"He is my father, you understand that right?"Asami added with a cold tone.

Connor nodded as they made their way down the metal corridor to the warehouse.


	12. Chapter 12

As Connor and Asami entered the warehouse they saw Hiroshi and some equalists surrounding their allies. Bolin and Mako were the only conscious ones, Bolin was carrying Tenzin while Mako was hoisting Korra.

"Dad. Stop!"Asami ordered.

Connor cursed, he could have gotten the drop on them. Oh well, now its going to be a brawl. 

"Sweetie-"Before Hiroshi could finish, he glared at the robed man next to her.

"Ah, so you are the new recruit I have been hearing so much about. You cut through our men like butter, now I see why."Hiroshi chuckled lowly.

"Prepare yourself, for these are your last moments old man."Connor stated as he started walking towards him.

An equalist with electrified batons jabbed Connor in the back, pressing harder and harder with the batons with each passing second.

Connor yelled, spun around and snapped his arms into a 'U' shape.

Hiroshi was scared, he raised his equalist gloves in defense. Connor in turn, pulled out his tomahawk and hidden blade knife.

"Connor, please." He heard Asami say in the background.

"See Asami, he would so easily kill me for trying to make this world a better place!"Hiroshi yelled back at his daughter.

"Dad, tell me you aren't working with the equalists."Asami replied.

"Not only them, the Templars as well. This is all to protect you honey."Hiroshi reasoned.

"How is it for me? You are being crazy,father."Asami retorted.

"I am going to end your life you liar."Connor stated as he spun his tomawhawk.

Connor ran at the old man, he tried to palm Connor but he sliced off his hand with the tomahawk. As he shouted in pain, Connor put his knife to the mans throat.

"Don't kill him! He may be a liar and a terrible person, but he is my dad."Asami yelled.

Connor had a battle within himself. Spare this evil man for a friend or eliminate him for the order. Both were decisions with equal merit.

Korra came to and saw Connor with Asami's dad in his vice like grip.

"Connor?"She asked quietly, he did not hear.

"You do not have the courage to kill me, heh you are weak."Hiroshi spat.

Connor then made his decision. He hoisted Hiroshi above his head and slammed him over his knee,shattering his spine. Connor then threw the old man like nothing at a truck. His tanks started approaching the group.

"We have to go like right now! Connor, get Lin!"Bolin exclaimed as Connor picked up the metalbender as everyone made a break for the tunnel.

Once they reached the blimp they all took off without looking back.

"Why did you kill him?!"Asami demanded as Connor stood with his arms folded.

"He was an evil man, he manipulated you and your friends. Will you stand for such injustice? Then you are no better than him."Connor retorted.

"He was still my dad."Asami said as she walked over to the other side of the blimp.

Although Asami was beyond angry and sad, she knew Connor's decision had some merit to it. Unfortunately it cost her the life of her father.

"Does your offer to stay at the air temple still stand?"Mako asked the avatar.

"Of course, Asami is welcome to. We have enough rooms right Tenzin?"Korra questioned.

"Indeed."Tenzin said wearily.

"She needs you Mako, now more than ever."Korra stated as Mako moved over to Asami.

Korra eyed Connor. "As for you."She stormed up to him.

Connor raised an eyebrow.

"Can I hug you?"Korra asked sheepishly.

Connor sighed and nodded. Korra in a split second, embraced Connor.

"I missed you."She stated, although her voice was muffled by his coat.

"I was gone for a total of two days."He replied simply.

"Shut up."Korra chuckled a bit, she moved her hands up a bit and hit the spot where he had been electrocuted.

"Fuck!"Connor cursed as Korra recoiled her hands.

"Shit, sorry. I didn't mean-"

"I need to get that fixed up. Maybe your healing could help with that?"Connor smirked.

"I...right. This coat looks really good on you by the way."Korra stated with a smile.

"Why did you tell people of my identity? This could endanger us all."Connor replied.

"I thought they had a right to know. Do we really have to talk about this now?"Korra sighed.

"Yes, what were you thinking?"Connor questioned, rubbing his temples.

"Connor you stick out like a sore thumb, you're huge."She responded dryly.

"Are you coming back to the island?"Korra intrigued.

"I suppose. I cannot live on the streets now can I?"Connor asked rhetorically.

The blimp landed and Lin went back to the station. Mako, Bolin and Asami went to pack.

"We will be here first thing tomorrow."Asami said to Tenzin as he bowed respectively.

"Is she going to be okay?"Korra asked as the three walked away.

"Connor, do you believe the choice you made was the correct one?"Tenzin questioned.

"I cannot say. He was an evil man but he was also her father, I will not ask for forgiveness only understanding."Connor responded.

Tenzin,Korra and Connor then took the fairy back to the island.

"Daddy!"The airbending children came running up their father.

"Are you alright? You look beat up."Jinora asked worriedly.

"I'm fine, I just need some rest."Tenzin replied as the airbenders made their way inside their home.

"Would you like me to heal you now?"Korra asked the assassin, he nodded stiffly.

They sat down near a bucket of water and Connor took off his assassin coat. There were two very fresh burns on his back that looked incredibly painful, he was tough as nails for sure.

"This looks pretty bad."Korra stated as she started bending the water around the wounds.

"Doesn't feel great either."Connor chuckled.

"Listen about our argument..."Korra was cut off.

"Don't be, it was my fault as well."

Korra smiled contently and continued to work on his back.

"You said we were best friends and something else...you did not get to finish that thought. What else is there?"Connor asked as he sprung around to face Korra.

"It's nothing, um...I just have this tiny...crush on you is all. It's really not a big deal."Korra replied with her face a deep pink.

Korra was happy to get it off her chest but at the same time she was scared for his reaction. She knew he hated this emotional trash so she assumed he was gonna disregard this immediately.

Just then, she felt lips crash into her own.


	13. Chapter 13

Korra looked to see that Connor was kissing her, quite intently might she add.

Connor broke it off and smirked.

"Are you speechless?"Connor asked the avatar.

"A little..."Korra responded as a blush crept to her cheeks.

"I like you as well."Connor stated with a smile.

Korra was trying to avoid her urges as she continued to speak to the assassin.

"Oh?"

"Well, you are quite beautiful and I've known you most of my life."Connor replied.

"Really?"Korra asked as she moved a stray hair from her face.

"Indeed. That's why I think we would make a good couple, of course it is up to you whether or not we pursue our feelings. I will not be offended if you decline."Connor reassured her.

"I-I need some time. Okay? I just want to make sure."Korra asked shyly.

Connor was unfazed and he shrugged. He proceeded to walk to his room.

"Just some time."Korra said to herself.

 **The next morning...**

"Welcome to the island!"Korra welcomed Mako,Bolin and Asami.

"Thank you so much again for letting us stay here."Asami bowed respectively.

"Thank Tenzin, I live her on his will as well."Korra replied.

"Where is the big scary guy?"Bolin asked as he adjusted his bag.

"Training area. Feel free to use it."Korra responded with a grin.

"Asami I can show you to the girl's rooms. Mako and Bolin, Meeko will show you to your rooms."Korra stated as she walked Asami to her room.

"35...36..."Connor muttered to himself as he did pull ups.

"Hey can we talk?"Connor heard Asami's voice from behind him.

"Sure."Connor said as he dropped down from the pull up bar.

"Listen, about my dad...I know you were doing the right thing but he was still my dad. You could have just imprisoned him."Asami said in an aggressive tone.

"We wouldn't be having this conversation if you truly believed I did the right thing and I am not a police officer I do not arrest people."Connor responded calmly.

"Korra was right about you."Asami said lowly.

"Very well,you have peaked my interest, what did she say?"Connor indulged the girl.

"She said you are too reckless and impulsive, like a wild animal."Asami said regretfully.

Connor chuckled and went back to doing pull ups. Asami was astounded at his reaction, she expected him to be angry. She then made her way back to her room.

A couple hours later Connor dawned his assassin robes and rode the fairy over to the city. He decided to take part in some good old vigilante justice, he felt like a good brawl anyway.

While he was patrolling the city from the rooftops he saw a car speeding after two motorcycles. He looked to see who the culprits were, Korra, Mako, Bolin and Asami were the ones in the car. The motorcyclists appeared to be equalists.

Connor pulled out his rifle and shot one of the tires on one of the bikes, the equalist and his back crashed into a brick wall. Connor pulled the bolt back and loaded another shell in but Korra and her team had already caught up with the equalist.

"Damn. I need to reload faster."Connor muttered as he sheathed his rifle.

"Why are they out capturing equalists?"Connor wondered.

 **The next night...**

Connor was patrolling the streets once again, the brotherhood had not contacted him since he assassinated Hiroshi.

He saw a rather big gathering near by and he decided to check it out. The cops had cut off a section of the road, before them stood a bunch of worried people. Connor did not like the look of this.

As he approached the scene he saw Korra arguing with Tarrlok. Mako,Bolin and Asami were being detained for some reason.

Connor decided to intervene, he descended down the buildings and passed the police barrier.

"Who are you?"A cop demanded.

Connor had no time for such annoyances, he flipped the cop over onto the concrete with enough force to knock him out.

He stormed over to Tarrlok but 4 more cops stopped him.

"So we got a tough guy huh? You can be arrested too."One of the cops said as he shot his metal wire at the assassin, he grabbed it and pulled the officer in for punch. The force alone sent the cop flying into a car.

Connor grabbed two of them and lifted them over his head, he smashed their heads together which left only one cop in his way. The cop shot his wires at Connor but he snatched both midair and swung him around until a street lamp stopped his body.

Connor proceeded on his warpath to Tarrlok. Korra turned to see Connor walk up beside her.

"A comrade of the avatar? You can go away as well for assaulting an officer."Tarrlok smirked.

"Apprehend this man."Tarrlok ordered the five cops behind him.

They surrounded Connor, he was unfazed as he put his hands up.

Two of them rushed Connor, he kicked one of their legs out and caught the others fist as it was coming towards him. He picked up the officer that swung and slammed him on top of the one he had injured previously.

Connor charged this time and delivered a swift but immensely powerful flying knee into of the officers chest, sending him crashing into the police van.

The last two cops caught Connor in their metal wires, Korra assaulted one of them with a fire attack which caused him to lose grip on Connor. Connor then pulled the other cop into a headbutt, knocking him out instantly.

"What is the meaning of this? My men!"Tarrlok exclaimed.

Korra raised two boulders to the man as Connor pulled out a revolver.

"No Korra, you will only make it worse for yourself."She heard Asami's voice come from the van.

"We'll be okay."Mako reassured the avatar.

Korra reluctantly put the boulders down as more cops arrived on the scene.

"Tenzin can get you guys out!"Korra shouted at them.

One of the cops drove away with the 'prisoners' while Tarrlok was still holding more non benders hostage.

"Release these people."Connor ordered.

"Do you have any idea how much trouble you will be in if you shoot me?"Tarrlok intrigued.

"You not my identity and your flunkies are hardly a challenge, your law enforcement agency is pathetic."Connor retorted.

Korra gave Connor a 'Oh now you've done it.' look.

"Avatar? Do you know this man?"Tarrlok asked.

"No, but I'm glad he was here kick your asses."Korra replied with a smirk.

"You know the crime for aiding a criminal is severe do you not?"Tarrlok grinned.

"What you are doing here is criminal! You are arresting innocent people just for not being able to bend!"Korra shot back.

"I could put a bullet in your skull now if you don't want me to hunt you later."Connor offered as he pulled the hammer back on the revolver.

"You may be skilled but when an entire police force goes on a city wide manhunt for you, how long could you hold out?"Tarrlok intrigued.

"Long enough."Connor smirked as he sheathed the pistol. He then threw a smoke bomb on the ground and ascended to the rooftops. Nowhere to be found.

"I better get Tenzin, he can help with this whole ordeal."Korra thought to herself.


	14. Chapter 14

Korra had visited Tarrlok's office after the whole incident, to convince him to drop the charges against her friends.

"You have to let them out! They didn't do anything wrong!"Korra demanded.

"I don't have to do anything. You see, they intervened in police business. A very serious offense."Tarrlok responded with a smirk.

"I don't want to hurt you."Korra threatened.

"You have no firm evidence that they are innocent. Who was the man in the hood? You seemed familiar with him. Tell you what, if you give me his name, I will release your friends."Tarrlok offered.

Korra had a battle within herself. She knew Connor could handle some cop lackeys but at the same time he would constantly be under watch.

"No dice. Release them."Korra demanded.

"What a shame."Tarrlok sighed as he got up from his desk.

"Now I have to take you out."Tarrlok spat.

 **The next morning...**

"Come on, I'm busting you out."Lin stated as she opened the door to Asami's cell.

"I owe you one."Asami replied.

Lin let out Mako and Bolin as well, she was going on a manhunt and she needed people to help her.

"Korra was captured by equalists last night in a brawl at city hall. Tarrlok was there as well."Lin said to the group with a concerned tone.

"What? We have to get her!"Mako exclaimed.

"I know. We need to get some answers."Lin replied.

"We should get the big guy. Were gonna need him if we get into a fight."Bolin suggested.

"Good idea. We should get him now, the sooner begun the sooner done."Lin responded as the four went to Air temple island.

When they reached air temple island they found Connor walking out of his room, assassin gear dawned.

"We need you for an investigation."Lin stated.

"What kind of investigation?"Connor questioned.

"Korra has been kidnapped, we need you to help us locate her."Mako replied.

"Very well. I suppose I could help, where do we start?" Connor sighed.

"We have to get Tenzin."Lin responded.

The five walked into Tenzin's office and found him talking on the phone. Presumably to find information on Korra's whereabouts.

"Lin you should be in the hospital! You three should be in prison! Connor! You're fine."Tenzin exclaimed.

"I figured you could use our help finding Korra."Lin said calmly.

"Do you have any leads?"Mako intrigued.

"I've been on the phone all morning, nothing."Tenzin said regretfully.

"We need Naga, she can track her."Mako added.

"Her polar bear dog is missing as well."Tenzin replied.

"My guess is that they are keeping her underground, in one of the tunnels beneath the city."Lin chimed in.

"Underground...just like my fathers secret lab, figures."Asami said spitefully.

"When I was in the equalist truck it sounded like we drove through a tunnel."Bolin added.

"I know where to start looking!"Mako exclaimed as the group followed his lead.

Once they arrived in the area, Mako led them through the streets trying to discern where the tunnel entrance was. Lin had located it with her metalbending sensory ability and they entered the tunnel.

"Korra has to be in here."Mako said with confidence.

They reached a path with a couple tunnels branching off in different directions.

"This one."Mako suggested.

"What if Korra's not on that path?"Asami asked.

"Then we pick another!"Mako replied aggressively.

"Something troubles you."Connor said to Asami which caught her off guard.

"Mako seems a little too worried about Korra. Do you think he like likes her?"Asami whispered back.

"Not sure."Connor growled.

"Connor! We need you up front."Lin ordered. Connor obeyed and ran to the front of the group.

"What are those?"Bolin asked, pointing at Connor's fists which had knuckledusters on them.

"Brass knuckles, I'm going to be cracking skulls."Connor stated.

"You could do that without the knuckledusters."Mako replied.

"Those are illegal you know, I could confiscate-"Lin was cut off by Connor stopping in front of her.

Connor spun around and starred her down, his size proving menacing as always.

"If you think you can take me, go right ahead."Connor said with his fists clenched.

Lin stood her ground.

"That's what I thought."Connor spat as he stormed down the tunnel.

"He is pissed."Bolin whispered.

"He is angry that Korra is missing, we should keep a close eye on him. While he cannot bend, he is more of a threat than any bender I know."Tenzin stated.

 **A little while later...**

"Where is Korra?"Mako demanded from an equalist.

"She isn't here!"The equalist responded.

"Move."Connor ordered as he threw Mako out of the way like nothing. He grabbed the man by his throat and raised him into the air. He unsheathed the hidden blade on the hand that wasn't holding the man.

"Do the math, I can do the same with the hand that is currently pressed against your throat. Where is the avatar?"Connor said with a low voice.

"I'm not lying big fella! She is not here!"The man said while squirming to get out of Connor's grasp.

"I searched the whole complex, she isn't here."Lin chimed in.

Connor growled and dropped the man. He ran away like his life depended on it, Connor was debating on whether or not that was justified.

"Tarrlok played us all!"Tenzin said in an angry tone.

"Why would he make up a story like that?"Mako intrigued.

"Because he has Korra."Tenzin added.

"I'm going to feed that despicable man to the wolves."Connor said as the group exited the tunnel.

Once they reached city hall, Tarrlok was still being questioned by the police.

"Where is Korra?!"Mako demanded.

"We know you have her Tarrlok, tell us where she is."Tenzin demanded.

"What a disgusting thing to accuse me of."Tarrlok chuckled slightly.

"I will not play your fucking games you conniving weasel!"Connor shouted as he ran at Tarrlok.

Tarrlok then put everyone into a stunned state, bending their blood to his will. He put everyone down, except for Connor who had pure determination and anger in his eyes.

"Resilient are we? I can change that."Tarrlok smirked as he threw Connor at a stone pillar.

Connor was still awake.

"It...will take more than just some physical punishment to break me. Fight me like a man."Connor grunted.

"Why would I do that when I have you right where I want you already?"Tarrlok asked rhetorically.

"You are a coward."Connor spat.

Tarrlok clenched his fist, knocking Connor out cold.

"Took near all my energy to bring that one down, better leave with haste. The police will be here soon."Tarrlok said to himself as he ran out of city hall and proceeded to the mountains.


	15. Chapter 15

As Connor awoke, he saw everyone still getting their bearings.

"I had this nightmare where Korra was taken by an evil bloodbender, so weird."Bolin said as he rubbed his head.

"Bolin, that really happened. He knocked us out."Asami replied.

"Where is it that rat?"Connor demanded as he got up.

"Tarrlok is long gone."The police chief responded.

Connor punched one of the pillars, leaving cracks where he had hit it.

"I'm going to kill him."Connor growled.

"Big guy, calm down alright? We are all worried about her but don't go crazy over it. The last thing we need is six foot six, two hundred and sixty-five pound assassin going nuts."Bolin whispered to Connor.

Connor nodded, he was right. He doesn't normally lose his cool but this was Korra. His life long friend, she was kidnapped by some psycho bloodbender. He was not about to let that go.

 **That evening...**

Mako,Bolin,Asami,Tenzin,Lin and Connor were patrolling the skies on Oogi.

After half an hour of searching they heard Naga howl and they immediately closed in on her position. Sure enough, Naga was in the middle of a street with Korra draped over her back.

Once they landed they all circled around Naga.

"Are you alright?"Tenzin asked Korra worriedly.

"Where is Tarrlok?"Lin questioned.

"Give her some space."Mako demanded as he scooped Korra into his arms.

"You alright?"Mako asked kindly.

"Yeah...thanks."Korra smiled weakly as she nuzzled into his chest.

Asami looked at Connor. He looked furious.

She wasn't happy either, her supposed 'boyfriend' might like her best girl friend. Connor on the other hand, looked like he was about to rip Mako apart.

"I'm not happy either."Asami finally decided to say.

Connor grunted and walked away from the group.

"Where is he going?"Bolin asked in a concerned tone.

"He really needs the space."Asami replied softly.

"That firebending piece of filth. Korra as well, acting as if he was her savior."Connor spat as he turned into an alleyway.

He looked ahead, he saw a group of five. Most likely triad members.

"Whoa, fancy getup on this one."One of the gangsters snickered.

"You walked into the wrong alleyway buddy."

"Come on."Connor said lowly.

"I don't know guys, he is awful big and he is armed to the teeth."

"It'll be fun, unless you're scared."Connor said as he put on his brass knuckles.

"He can't bend! This guy can't be that tough-" Before the gangster could finish talking, Connor clocked him in the jaw,unhinging it from his skull.

Two of them shot fire from their fists which Connor dodged and then proceeded to grab them both by the throat, he hoisted them into the air and slammed them into the concrete.

The remaining two exchanged scared looks.

"Fuck this!"One of them exclaimed as they tried to run away.

Connor pulled out his revolver and gunned them down.

"Scum."Connor growled as he walked out of the alleyway.

 **The next morning...**

"Pema, the food is great."Korra stated as she ate a bun.

"Well I'm just glad you are up and about again."Pema replied sweetly.

"I feel more like myself again...where is Connor?"Korra asked curiously.

"He had to take a breather last night, we haven't seen him since."Asami responded.

"He didn't visit me?"Korra asked.

Everyone shook their heads.

A couple minutes later while everyone was cleaning up and discussing what to do with Tarrlok, Connor shoved open the kitchen door.

"Oh, hey Connor. We missed you for breakfast."Pema stated.

"I apologize for my rudeness."Connor bowed respectively.

"Hush with that young man, there are some leftovers. You can eat those."Pema smiled.

"Thank you, Pema."Connor nodded and proceeded to his room.

Connor changed into sweatpants and a black tank top. After changing, he picked up some of the leftovers Pema mentioned and proceed into the kitchen where Mako,Bolin,Asami and Korra were sitting.

Without saying anything, Connor sat down and began eating his breakfast.

"Connor, I was worried-"Korra began but Connor raised his hand in motion for her to stop.

"Stow it, I wish to eat my meal peacefully without you going on about how you 'missed' me or how you were 'worried' about me. You were the one who got herself foolishly kidnapped, you are the avatar, start acting accordingly."Connor snarled.

"Hey, don't speak to her like that!"Mako demanded as he got up from his seat.

Connor got up from his seat as well. He looked down on the firebender and clenched his fists.

"Fall back."Connor ordered.

"You can't bend."Mako replied.

"You're weak otherwise."Connor spat.

"Mako...Connor...please."Korra intervened.

The two of them turned back to see a single tear fall down her eye.

"What's wrong? Is it what this jerk said?"Mako questioned.

"If you are busy playing patty cake, I have better things to do."Connor said as he picked up his plate and walked it to the kitchen.

"I'm going to train."Connor said as he left the building.

"They need me at City hall, I will be back soon."Tenzin stated as he to left.

"So why are you crying?"Mako questioned while holding her shoulder.

"Oh, its really nothing. I just kind of got a wave of emotions right that second."Korra chuckled.

Asami grumbled something as she glared at the two locking eye contact.

"You okay Asami?"Bolin intrigued.

"Just peachy."She replied, still starring down the avatar and her Mako.

 **A couple hours later...**

Something was happening in Republic city, explosions were going off from across the river. Korra,Mako,Bolin and Asami ran outside with worried expressions.

"What's going on? We heard explosions!"Korra questioned frantically.

"The city is under attack."Lin responded calmly as usual.

Connor ran outside with his assassin robes on.

"We need to handle this."Connor stated.

"Agreed."Asami nodded.

The five took a fairy over to the main land, looking for a way to stop this attack.

"Where did you park the car?"Asami asked Korra.

"Somewhere around here...ah there it is!"Korra pointed at satomobile that was crashed into a street pole.

"Nice parking."Bolin smiled.

"Hey, you guys got arrested and left me with a car. I can't drive!"Korra responded.

"How will we pay for all these tickets?"Bolin wondered as Mako snatched them out of his hand and burned them.

"The police have bigger concerns right now."Mako stated.

Asami got in the drivers seat while Korra hopped in back, Mako tried to sit in shotgun but Asami spoke up.

"Why don't you sit in back,with Korra."

"Maybe I will."Mako said as he sat next to Korra.

"Everything okay?"Korra asked innocently.

"Everything's fine."He said back in a dismissive tone.

Bolin sat in shotgun instead, leaving Connor without a seat.

"Connor, squeeze in back."Asami suggested.

Connor looked at the two people in back, he really did not want to be near them at this moment. Not to mention he was way too big.

"Hold on."Connor ordered as he looked at an equalist riding down the road on his motorcycle. Connor jumped on just in time and booted the equalist off. Connor revved the engine and looked back at his allies.

"Let's do this."


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N:I changed the ending for this chapter, I thought it was way too out of the blue so I decided to make it a little more...emotional.**

They reached city hall where Tenzin was about to be subdued by equalist forces. Bolin created a stone ramp for Asami's car to launch off of to take out one of the tanks, just before the car went off the ramp the group bailed out. Connor rolled up behind them and pulled out his revolver.

"I need a bigger gun." Connor thought to himself.

Asami's car ended up taking out two tanks, leaving four for the rest of them to take out.

Bolin hurled a boulder at of them which proved enough to destroy it.

Mako and Korra tried firebending at one of them but it resisted.

Connor sighed and shot his revolver at the driver, killing him with a head shot.

Asami went to free Tenzin, she had to fight through a couple equalist lackeys on the way but she released him.

Connor took out another tank driver with a bullet to the skull while Korra smashed the last with her earthbending.

"Guys, over there."Mako said as he pointed at air temple island, it was surrounded by equalist blimps.

"Oh no."Tenzin muttered.

"Quick we need to get back! Get on Oogi!"Tenzin ordered as the teens got on the sky bison.

"Yip yip!"Tenzin said as the sky bison lifted off towards the island.

"Get ready for a fight."Mako said to the group.

Once Oogi landed, the airbender children ran up to their father and hugged him. They had defeated the equalists before they even got there.

"Daddy are you okay?"Ikki asked in a concerned tone.

"Fine. Wait Lin, you let them fight?"Tenzin asked astonished.

"You should be proud, you taught them well."Lin replied with a slight smile.

"Mommy is with the baby, come see!"Meelo said as he tugged on his fathers sleeve.

Everyone went inside to find Pema with their newborn, his name was Rohan.

Tenzin couldn't help but smile, it was a shame he was born in such times of turmoil.

"We need a plan, Tenzin you have to get your family out of here."Connor spoke up.

"I agree. Pema, kids we have to go."Tenzin nodded.

"I'm going with you, there is no way I'm letting Amon take the bending of the last airbenders."Lin stated.

"Thank you,Lin."Tenzin smiled slightly.

"Korra, I want you to leave this island and hide for the time being."Tenzin ordered.

"I'm not giving up."Korra fired back.

"I'm not asking you to. I sent word to the united forces, they will be here shortly. Once my family is safe I will return, with the reinforcements we need we can turn the tide in this war."Tenzin replied.

"What you're saying...is that we have to be patient."Korra sighed.

"You're learning well."Tenzin said as he put his hand on her shoulder.

Korra smiled at Tenzin's words.

Once the airbenders got all their belongings in order, a goodbye was in order.

"Stay safe Korra."Tenzin said kindly.

"You to."

"Connor. Keep everyone here safe."Tenzin ordered.

Connor nodded as he pulled out his rifle and rested it on his shoulder.

"Tenzin, we have to go."Lin chimed in.

Tenzin flew up to the bison and the airbenders left with Lin.

"Where to?"Bolin intrigued.

"Best to go underground."Mako suggested.

"Lead the way."Connor said sarcastically.

Just then, a group of equalists descended and surrounded the group.

Connor killed two of them right off the bat with two well placed rifle shots into their chests. He sheathed his rifle and pulled out his tomahawk, one of the equalists rushed Connor but he stuffed him with a boot in the face. Connor threw the tomahawk at one of the equalists, killing him instantly. He rolled and retrieved his tomahawk, on the way up from the roll his slit another foot soldiers throat.

"Let's go!"Korra demanded, everyone hopped on Naga and jumped in the water. Korra made an air pocket in the water as they swam towards the mainland.

They reached a water pipeline and the group looked out to see the equalists taking over air temple island.

"Korra, we should get going."Mako said as he put his hand on her shoulder.

Korra nodded and the group made their way down the pipeline. An arrow with a message was shot in front of the pipe entrance, Connor snapped around and unfolded the letter.

 _Amon must pay for his transgressions. His allegiance with the Templars has gotten him a city, he must be brought down. You injured him, now finish the job._

 _-The brotherhood_

Connor looked up to see a hooded figure on top of a building, wielding a bow. Connor nodded and the figure left without a word. Connor proceeded to catch up with his group, Asami was trailing behind the rest. Mako had one of his arms draped over Korra as she walked in silence. Bolin was with Naga,gently brushing her fur.

"Hey Connor."Asami said a bit sourly.

"Something troubles you?"Connor knew what was bothering the girl but wanted to indulge her.

"Mako and Korra, all over each other still. I thought you would have torn Mako apart by now."Asami responded bitterly.

Connor chuckled lowly which caught Asami off guard.

"I have considered it. However, I am more concerned with what this war will do to the city."Connor responded.

"Fair enough."Asami chuckled slightly as well.

"Mako...I need to talk to Connor."Korra said softly. He nodded and let her go, Korra then walked beside Connor.

"I'll just go on ahead."Asami said hastily as she walked up near Bolin.

"Connor, about us..."Korra trailed off.

"Save it, I know exactly how you feel. You led me on, I wish to be left alone. I have better things to do then pretend I understand why you did what you did."Connor retorted.

A single tear rolled down Korra's cheek.

"I'm sorry."Korra said trying to contain herself.

"Was that supposed to justify your apparent feelings for Mako? I thought you were stronger than that."Connor spat.

"No..."Korra started crying. She knew what she did was terrible, she didn't mean to get feelings for Mako but it just happened.

"I think you tortured her enough."Mako chimed in, wrapping his arm around Korra and walking her back to the front of the group.

Connor grunted as a response.

The group eventually made their way to what looked like an underground society of the disenfranchised.

"What a lovely town!"Bolin exclaimed.

"We can stay here until this all blows over."Mako suggested.


	17. Chapter 17

"You two were gone for a long time."Asami stated spitefully.

"We were doing reconnaissance."Mako responded with a harsh tone.

"Whatever."Asami sighed as she folded her arms.

Korra and Mako have been going to the surface to spy on the equalist presence in Republic city, Korra suggested that Connor should go but he would not accompany her. He spoke even less then he did before, not to mention he got more aggressive.

Korra knew what it was about, she liked two boys. Mako and Connor. She appreciated different things about them, she never solidified he romance with either of them but she couldn't choose. Then again, Connor hasn't spoken to her in over a week.

"I hope you two are hungry! Dinner is almost ready!"A homeless man exclaimed as he grabbed the shoulders of the avatar and Mako.

Mako,Korra,Bolin and Asami circled around a small wooden table with bowels in front of them. The dish was soup but it hardly passed as edible.

"Where is Connor?"Korra spoke up as she finished her 'soup'.

"Behind you."Bolin answered as he ate his soup.

Korra looked behind her to see Connor walking towards the group.

"Hey Connor! How are you?"Korra asked somewhat nervously.

Connor said nothing and picked up a bowl of soup. He began walking away but Mako spoke up.

"Hey! You can't treat her as if she doesn't exist just because she pissed you off."

Connor stopped in his tracks, emptied his bowl and slowly approached the firebender.

"Are you gonna stop me pretty boy?"Connor growled as he loomed over him.

"I was planning on it."Mako shot back.

"Good."Connor said as he walked a couple paces back and outstretched his arms.

"Come and get me."

Mako charged the large man and punched him in the stomach, Connor didn't falter and chuckled lowly.

"You are so weak."Connor spat as he threw Mako like a rag doll across the ground.

"Challenge me when you actually stand a chance."Connor added as he began to walk away.

Mako cursed and got up.

"Mako, don't."Korra warned.

Mako then flung a fire ball at Connor, causing Connor to stumble forward.

Connor turned back and narrowed his eyes. Mako gulped in fear.

"Now you really should not have done that."Connor grunted as he ran like a freight train at the firebender.

Mako couldn't even comprehend how fast and hard Connor hit him. The assassin punched the firebender square in the jaw, knocking a couple teeth out and damaging the entire right side of his face. Mako was unconscious before he even hit the ground.

Korra went to Mako's side and inspected his face.

"Keep your boyfriend out of this...avatar."Connor snarled as he walked away.

A couple things ran through Korra's mind at this point but she decided to go with...

"He isn't my boyfriend."

"So you say."Connor replied.

"Well Mako is no longer capable of doing reconnaissance, Connor you need to go with Korra on the next mission."Asami stated as she looked at Mako.

Expecting some sort of backlash, Korra flinched preemptively.

"Very well."Connor nodded as he walked away.

"Huh."Korra shrugged.

 **The next day...**

Connor and Korra were preparing to go topside, they were planning on checking out Air temple island.

"You two be careful now."Bolin said as he waved them off.

"We will."Korra reassured the earthbender.

The assassin and the avatar walked in silence to the surface, they got out in a back alleyway. Sticking to cover they made their way to the docks.

Once they reached the docks, Korra made an air bubble for them to travel underwater with to avoid detection. They 'swam' their way over the bank.

When they resurfaced, they ducked down into crouching positions. No guards in sight.

"Let's go."Connor said simply as they made their way inside the main building.

No guards were stationed inside either it was odd, the two stumbled across a command post. With wanted posters of the whole group.

"Hey, look at mine."Korra waved Connor over.

It read;

Avatar Korra

Height:5'7

Weight:145

Eye color:Blue

Danger:High

"Nifty."Korra chuckled inwardly.

Connor read his as well...

Connor Kenway

Height:6'8

Weight:285

Eye color:Brown

Danger:High

"They have my height and weight incorrect." Connor stated.

"I don't think so, chances are that scale and measuring tape were wrong outside that store you shopped at. You can't trust those measurements. These equalists must have got a hold of our police records."Korra explained.

The two made their way upstairs to find Tarrlok sitting in a cell.

"Tarrlok."Korra growled as she stormed towards the man.

"Oh, it's you two."Tarrlok said quietly.

"Where is Amon?"Korra demanded as she gripped the iron bars of the cell.

"Stadium, preparing."Tarrlok responded calmly.

"For?"Korra questioned as she heated up the bars with her firebending.

"One last attack, to eliminate benders once and for all."

Tarrlok glanced over at Connor.

"You, you cannot bend yet you stand for the benders. Why is this?"

"Because freedom is a luxury everyone should have, not just a select few."Connor replied.

"Fair point, you need to stop Amon. He is tyrannical, only you two have the capability to beat him."Tarrlok stated.

"We will."Korra said with determination as she turned and left the room.

Connor nodded at the politician and he nodded back.

When the assassin caught up with the avatar she was filled with anger.

"You need to calm yourself. We need to be focused to take down this man, you cannot let your emotions cloud your judgment."Connor said to the avatar.

"Yeah I know, but this guy is insane."Korra replied.

"He wants to kill every bender just because he feels oppressed. Last time I checked we live in a fairly equal society."She continued.

Connor peered out a window to see an equalist blimp land on the island, a couple footsoldiers stepped out and began searching the island.

"We need to go."Connor said to the avatar.

She nodded and the two sneaked out of the house. They made their way back over to the docks using Korra's waterbending and vanished back into the sewers.


	18. Chapter 18

Connor and Korra had returned to the underground village and informed everyone of the plot against benders, since it was getting late everyone decided to go to bed. Well, almost everyone.

Korra approached the assassin, who was relaxing on a bench with his eyes closed.

"Connor?"She spoke up, he opened one eye and closed it a couple seconds after.

"Yes?"The assassin said after ten seconds of silence.

"Can we talk about...us?"She said fidgeting with her hands.

"Must we?"He said with a sting in his voice.

"Well, we are best friends who happen to be attracted to one another, if I have that wrong I can leave."The avatar said gesturing in the opposite direction of the assassin.

"Sit."Connor ordered as he made room for her on the bench. His answer was delayed, which worried the girl.

A minute of pure deafening silence passed before Korra opened her mouth.

"Okay, so I realized what I did was completely unfair to you. Mako was just a...fling I guess."

Connor eyed her carefully as she said the last part.

"No! We didn't fuck or anything don't worry!"Korra said defensively.

"Hmph."Connor huffed at her reassurance.

"Look big guy, the point is I realized what I have with you is something I never want to lose. I feel uneasy when you leave on your 'jobs'. I feel nervous when you aren't by my side. Not to mention you are real easy on the eyes."Korra grinned.

"You articulate so well, you could be a poet."Connor said dryly.

"Shut up, can't you see I'm trying here?"She sighed.

"Yes I can see that. I am partially to blame, I put our friendship to the test when I found out you liked Mako. I humbly apologize, Korra."Connor said formally.

"I'm getting tired of asking."Korra said quickly before she threw her arms around the assassin.

He lost his balance briefly before steadying himself and wrapping his arms around her body.

After a ten second embrace, Connor let the girl go and looked into her blue eyes intently.

"Quit it."Korra said, shoving his head away.

Connor chuckled lowly and looked away.

"Am I really that repulsive you need to shove my head away?"Connor smirked.

"Actually it's quite that opposite, if you keep looking at me with those eyes of yours I won't be responsible for my actions."Korra smirked back.

"Amusing. I am going to rest, I will see you in the morning." Connor replied with a neutral tone.

"I uh... okay. Goodnight." Korra stuttered but quickly collected herself, she made her way over to her sleeping bag.

When Connor was positive she was asleep, he silently exited the sewer into the darkness of the night. He made his way to the surface, as soon as he exited the sewer he saw a patrol of equalists. He made his way towards them, determined for information.

"Hey, don't you know you shouldn't be out now?" One of the grunts said to Connor.

Unfazed, Connor persisted to walk towards them.

"You're gonna tell me when your leader plans to enact his plan or this gets messy." Connor said in a gravely voice.

"You don't scare me, there's five of us and one of you. Bring it on." Another grunt threatened.

"Good." Connor said as he cracked his knuckles.

The equalists surrounded him from all sides but Connor remained stoic. Two grunts attempted to attack him, he grabbed them both by the throat and smashed their heads together, knocking them both out cold.

The leader of the group charged up his electric gloves and smashed them together, creating an electrical surge. He tried to tag Connor with the gloves but Connor simply kicked his leg and broke it to immobilize him. Connor then turned to the two remaining grunts who looked at each other and ran off, before they got too far, Connor shot them both in the back with his revolver.

"Murderer!" The leader spat as he held his leg in pain.

"Unless you want to end up like your friends, tell me when your leader is planning to execute his final mission."Connor demanded as he put his immense weight onto the leader's broken leg, he cried out in agony.

"I-I don't know. Honest!" The leader cried.

"I don't believe you." Connor stated simply as he stomped down on the mans already broken leg, shattering a bone or two that was unlucky enough to be caught in between Connor's boot and the concrete.

The man almost passed out but Connor was determined to get his answer so he picked the man up and pinned him against the wall.

"When." Connor demanded once more.

"T-two days...two days." The leader said, on the verge of unconsciousness.

Connor grunted and punched the man in the jaw, knocking him out and sparing him of the pain. At least until he wakes up.

He heard car's zooming over to his location, instead of fleeing,he stood his ground. Two cars came speeding around the street corner, they stopped directly in front of Connor. The doors flung open and ten equalists quickly surrounded him.

"Would you like to perish like your comrades or are you going to be smart and turn back the way you came?" Connor questioned.

"You know me, you know what I'm capable of, don't be stupid."Connor growled.

The equalists exchanged glances before turning their gaze to Connor once more. Six of the ten piled back into the cars and drove off. Four remained however.

"Look's like you have a death wish."Connor said as he pulled out his tomahawk.

They all attacked at once, Connor eliminated one with a quick slash of his hidden blade to the throat while planting his tomahawk in anothers head. One of the equalists kicked Connor in the side with a shoe knife, causing him to start bleeding. The grunt tried another kick which Connor caught, he then threw the equalist into a brick wall. One remaining, Connor chucked his tomahawk directly into the grunt's chest.

Connor took a deep breath which hinged because of his stab wound, which was much deeper than he thought. He took his tomahawk out of the corpse and began marching back into the sewer, he stopped every so often to catch his breath. He was losing blood, he needed to bandage himself.

A trail of blood was left in wake of the assassin leading into the sewer.


End file.
